Devil's Gourmet
by UGW
Summary: summary sucks but please read, story is twisted


I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, High school DxD or their characters so please cut me some slack.

Chapter 1 Feeding Ground

Kuoh Academy

Class 1-B was the same as any other class in this school with boys and girls spending their youth. To obtaining knowledge, making friends and some grouping up to talk about how their crush looked this morning or the activities the clubs which they were in would be doing this week, your typical daily human life in high school which would be the same for Takeshi Himejima if he did not already know that Kuoh academy was created by a perverted supernatural being and that people like the Ghost buster would be rich if they truly existed in this world.

Takeshi did not look like a masculine person as his name suggested. To someone that has never seen him a name like his would make the person think of a pro wrestler or a mixed martial artist not a short bishounen looking kid. The only resemblance he shared with his sister was his shoulder length black coloured hair that was neatly combed and was brushed so as to cover the whole left side of his face and a visible grey eye on the right as opposed to his sister's violet coloured eyes. He wore the formal kuoh academy boys uniform which was a white long sleeved shirt with vertical black lines, a black ribbon on the collar along with a black blazer with matching colour pants and black shoes.

I was taught at a young age my nee-sama that knowing how to fit in was a necessary skill for us when we were in human world and that the only way people should tell if your different from them was if they had some way of sensing your presence, be respectful to people and have conversations with them and try to control your urges. I don't really know why she would always lecture me and then let me be put in a class full of tasty delectable humans because it really looks like torture to me, just like being told that you can't eat your favourite fast food till you reach home but the smell of it clings to your nose all the way to your destination that is my daily life at this school and this good scent I've been smelling around town lately has not been helpful at all!

"Takeshi-kun?", I get distracted easily when I'm in this classroom, with all the smell but you cant eat policy of my Nee-san and Buchou put in. I just wish that I was home schooled sometimes because this place can get very noisy sometimes.

"Yes China-chan? " turning my head around from the window I've been looking at I stared at the girl that was assigned a seat next to me at the beginning of the year. She had blue eyes and back length dark brown hair with fringes on both sides of her face that pointed outwards. The girls name was called Chinatsu Kita. She had the normal girls uniform on, Which consisted of white long sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings with a black ribbon on the collar.

"You've been staring at the window since school started, is something bothering you?" I looked at her for a few seconds as a smile started to creep up on my face "China-chan was actually worried about me?"

Using my hand I hid a fake blush "China-chan has started to finally notice me, I'm so happy that all of my hard work has finally come to fruition." I knew that was some kind of yandere speech but I couldn't help it, China-chan was easy to tease.

She slowly stood up from her chair while holding a book with on her left hand. 'oy what are you planning to do with that'. I saw the answer I asking myself as she swung the book at me, "Takeshi-baka!" though to her it must have been very fast but from where I was excruciatingly slow.

BAM

The sound sound of a book hitting a skull followed soon after as he book finally reached and smacked me on the head causing the few students in the class to pause what they were doing to stare at the scene she was causing.

"I-idiot I'm the class representative and it's my job to worry if someone in here has something that's affecting their education" Me and the class quietly stared at her after she said those word and not long after some people started giving her compliments and praises.

"Wow Kita-san is really caring" "Chinatsu-san is a really considerate person" We'll work hard this year so as to not disappoint you"

As more and more people started talking about her I couldn't help but smirk as the compliments she was receiving made her start to blush and look angrily at me with a pout .

"China-chan is so popular, it's causing me to become jealous" The truth is that I was happy that she was popular and well liked in our class since I heard rumours of her being bullied in middle school from the people that were with her then.

"Shut up! Your the one that started this in the first place."

She sighed and and sat down and looked at me while frowning, "I'm being serious, you've been distracted since school started this morning" I looked at the window again. "China-chan you don't have to worry about me ok I'm fine" I couldn't tell her that some people were currently being butchered in the town at this moment as the smell of blood increased little by little.

Making a face that showed that she was not fully convinced she turned and looked to the front "well if you say so" looking at the time from the clock above the board "it's almost time for club activities" I looked at the time and sighed 'I'll have to tell Buchou about this.

Twenty minutes later

Walking down the student filled corridor of the the school was always a bothersome task for me as I could hear every sound produced by the people within it, from the lowest of whispers to the loudest of shouts.

Every footsteps had an owner, some I could identify and others weren't really worth the notice. This also meant that I could hear three separate footsteps running on the floor above the one that I was on, They were followed by other multiple sounds of footsteps in chasing. I quickly understood that the three pervy senpai's were being chased again. It was really funny when they were caught and get beaten though a group of beautiful girls from the senior grades would always pop out if nowhere and drive them away if I got near them in the school yard.

As I continued walking if saw a white-haired girl exiting her classroom, she was wearing the formal Kuoh academy's girl uniform and was a little bit shorter than I was. "Koneko-chan wait up" I rushed quickly to her as she turned to look at me.

"Oh it's you" She gave me an expressionless face as she said that, though someone else would have thought they were hated if she gave them that look but I knew that it was just how she normally looked, but it was disheartening sometimes to be replied to it.

"Uhm, it looks like your not happy to see me" smiling sheepishly as she kept quiet I searched my bag to give her something I found on my desk this morning. "well this will change Koneko-chan's mood towards me", Finally finding it I then took it out and gave it to her while smiling. "Found one of these on top of my desk this morning, have some"

"Chocolate again?"

"Uh- huh"

"I guess knowing you has some uses"

"How can you say that with a straight face" shaking my head I decided to not mind her words too much as she was already eating the chocolate I gave her "Well let's go, I'm sure that the others are waiting for us" only giving me a nod and I wasn't really sure she was paying attention to me at this point so I remained silent as we walked to the ORC clubhouse.

Occult Research Club

"Yes Nee-san right there"

"Here?"

"No to the left, yes that it that's the spot"

"ufufu, Takeshi-chan loves it when I do it like this?"

"Yes Nee-san, do it like that"

The room we were in was really quiet as I could feel eyes glaring at me and my sister. We were both on the same couch with my head lying on her lap while she was cleaning my ear using an ear pick. Opening my eyes I saw that Kiba-kun and Buchou-san had feint blushes on their faces while I couldn't move my head to what Koneko-chan looked like from where I was sitting.

"Cough" Buchou was the one that made that noise "well I won't speak on how that sounded" how that sounded? what did she mean by that, I was just getting my telling Nee-san where to reach. Thankfully Nee-san was the one to ask her that question, "My my, what did your wild imagination think of this time Buchou?" Rias-san decided not to answer her question.

"We've identified the target of the fallen angels in this school" I did feel a scant that smelled like birds and Koneko-chan said that it a sign that the fallen were usually close by as she had a strong sense of smell like me. While my Nee-chan was doing what she busy attending my ear she finally stopped "it's Issei Hyoudou isn't it?" I was shocked by that piece of information "How did you figure that Akeno-nee?"

I could not see her face since she held my head firmly from moving ."It wasn't hard to find out, I mean the filth was looking at him every time she was at school"

I was surprised that she even knew his name but pervy senpai was quite infamous for being a pervert ,though I have never talked to him before so I didn't know if all the truly bad things people said about him were really true.

Though the issue of the fallen angels being in devil territory was worrying same as nee-san's beef with the fallen, I decided to tell them about the stray. "Buchou we have a stray devil in town again" taking head off nee-san's lap I sat on the couch normally "Can I go and take of it?" I looked around the silent room as no one was willing to say anything.

"Is that ok" looking at everyone as I was unsure if they would allow me to take care of the stray devil by myself.

"Sigh"

"mhh? Buchou?"

"I have a feeling that you would still disobey me if I say no" well I had a limit to how much hunger I could take and the stench this thing was producing was unbearable, this meant that this stray was close by and killed alot of people in one place.

I could not help but smile as she said those words I stood up and went to the with a crazed grin. "Takeshi kun" "eh?" what is it now?

"Sit down"

"But th-"

"Takeshi"

"Ok Buchou" I removed the "happy look" I had on my face and turned around back to the couch.

Looking at the beautiful smiling red-haired girl if gave her my reason "Well I've been smelling human blood this past week in town and I that it must be a stray devil "my sister looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Is that why you were distracted in class today?"

'How the hell does she know that!' with a shocked look I turned my attention fully to her "How does big sis know that?" she smiled at me as if if asked her about the weather.

"Don't be silly Take-chan, it's the oldest siblings duty to know when the youngest is having problems"

That didn't answer my question at all! This is how she us sometimes, never answering my questions just giving me replies that you could find in one if those pervy manga that if would find hidden in China-chan's house.

She frowned at me after hearing my request. "Don't you have a contract to fulfil today?" Shaking my head I gave her a pleading look

"Please Buchou, I promise that I'll do my contracts tomorrow because I can't concentrate on my duty with a stray out there." I had to take care of care of the the Stray devil immediately, the aroma it had been causing was delightful and my mind would be on it all day. I didn't want to botch my contract because of something like hunger, and hey a Stray devil is always a free meal unless it looked like some stupid science experiment then you would have to slowly cut off the bad parts.

"Shota-Hannibal Lecter" the one who said this was Koneko-chan. I'm sorry Koneko-Chan but I can't help but want to eat it this Stray's Kidneys, they always taste good but if can't eat them with Fava beans like my idol because I would just get sick.

"sigh... fine you can go handle it but be safe ok?"

"Thank you Buchou "

I stood up and ran out the door even before the could continue talking on the subject, leaving a small cloud of dust behind as if soon exited the ORC club house with my happy look back on my face.

Kuoh town

I had stopped running for a while now, I had to keep my excitement in check. Thanks to being reincarnated as a devil my all my senses were tuned up, Now every time there was a murder or a bloody scene close by the school or where if lived. If there scene was bloody enough then if could smell and that was bothersome. Well humans would alway have the best taste but devils and other supernatural beings had more energy in their flesh so but their taste would sometimes alway be sour but I had found a way around that.

The houses in this neighbourhood were always nice to look at and with the sun setting it only increased the scenes beauty "sigh" I had to take it slow since I could smell the stench of blood increasing which meant that it had not done with it's victims and knowing who the people being ripped and eaten were I wasn't in any rush. Why would I disturb its meal when I know the stray will only get stronger, I never like playing with food but sometimes when you order the best food waiting is part of the process.

As if continued walking a house a few blocks away that had graffiti drawn all over it. It contrasted the gentle look this neighbourhood gave off, it was a single floor house built from white painted wood with a brown roof, it had old worn out shoes thrown on top the lawn wasn't very well taken care and a few bottles here and there.

I stopped once reaching in as I felt something tingling on my skin "Some sort of magical barrier?" I looked around as the streets were empty and it wasn't that late, looking at the building again if guessed that it made people stay away from the house.

Reaching the door if gave a few knocks and waited for a moments with no answer "sigh" reaching the door knob and forcing it to break if opened the door and went inside, as soon if took a steps inside the room my nose was assaulted by the smell I've been sensing since yesterday was inside of this room. looking around if finally figured out that the Stray was quite a messy eater with blood almost every, on walls, floor and some blood splatter on the ceiling. Pieces of bone fragments were scattered on the floor with human flesh on table

"HELP, IS SOMEONE THERE HELP!" "YOU'VE GOT TO GET ME OUT OF HERE MAN!, THAT THING IS COMING BACK!"

Walking to where the shouting was coming from if left the room if was initially in to the dining room and saw a tied to a chair near a long table with blood on it. tied on the chair was a guy that looked old enough to be a university student with black spiky hair and black eyes, his body was covered in bruises and had blood running down his face and had only his pants on.

He looked at me with scared pleading eyes and I frowned at him "Hey Kid, you've got to help get out of here before that thing comes back" he then had a rushed look on his face "Hurry up and untie me, quickly" I looked at him with a dazed look as if felt a sudden twitch along the skin on my face, alerting me that my eyes had changed, their sclera turning black and the irises turning red.

"Why would I let my dessert get away" Using my left hand to cover my turned my head to the at anywhere but " don't worry I'm not a messy person, I'll finish you neatly" I looked around the room but stopped when if heard a heart beat approach the house.

"Hey hey kid what what do you mean when you say dessert? " speaking in a strained voice I could tell that this was getting too much for him not paying much attention to him I sat down on s seat next to his "Don't worry onii-chan I'll kill the scary monster" he looked down with a broken look.

"Both of you are fucking monsters"

"Onii-chan to tell you the truth I'm nicest person that can eat you" I couldn't help but smile as a blush covered my cheeks "Devil meat goes well when dipped in fresh human blood" looking at his purple face I could tell that he was starting to get from our nice talk together" The heartbeat that I had heard was closer and not a moment too soon the door was kicked in by a big sharp leg with a claw on it.

The creature followed in after kicking the door dramatically. Though her upper half was a beautiful white haired naked woman with big boobs though not matching my big sister's size, her left was holding a black axe. Her lower body looked something like a spider with a silky silver body.

Entering the room she gave a cute smile, "Well well, When I felt my barrier being breached I was not expecting a middle school brat" Standing up from my chair I gave a slight bow "Takeshi Himejima its nice to meet you" Akeno-nee had always taught me to show manners so thats exactly what I did.

"Tch. I don't need to know the name of my food" that made me look surprised "uhm I don't know if nee-chan has been in the human world long enough but the people here always name their food"

She smirked at me "And? What's the point of telling me that?"

"I just don't want to give Nee-chan a nickname inside my head, but enough about that, where did you find onii-chan?"

looking at the strangely quiet tied up dude and raising at him "Is he part of a gang?" Looking back at the creature I could tell that it was getting tired of my questions."Your not a normal boy aren't you?" she then held her axe with both hand "most people that see a scene like this dont ask a lot of pointless questions" quickly frowning she slowly came close "but to tell you the answer, I hypnotised both leaders of his and their rival gang to have a war at a location I had set up so as to knock out everyone once they had reached it and started their fight"

She then looked guy on the chair "I was using him to tell me where his other members were located but the-"

I quickly jumped to her position and swung my left fist towards her face "haa" . I could see that she was unprepared for my sudden attack by sudden attack by seeing her he eyes open wide as my fist made contact with her face.

 _ **CRUNCH**_

Landing to the ground softly I saw her skidding back and her eight legs to remain on the and regain her balance. not a few seconds later she finally stopped and a small dust trail of the path my attack made a go was still visible, "Wow Onee-chan your really strong to withstand that attack, I wanted to punch your head of your shoulders"

Blood started leaking from her mouth showing the damage I had caused, she still had that surprised look on her face "I didn't think that you would be the first to attack, considering all the stupid questions you've been asking I thought you were the talking type" I smiled a bit at that.

"Sorry I just wanted to know if this Onii-chan was safe to eat but considering that he's in a gang well.." I couldn't resist licking my licking my lips while thinking about her innards being dipped in his blood.

"Your really sick"

"There's no need to be mean spider-nee, your the one that killed an ate a whole gang in two nights, I don't wanna be called names by you" I entered a stance that Surtr-sama showed me, then charged straight at her again, though this time she was slightly prepared as she raised her axe in hurried manner. striking out with my fist again though this time I was aiming for her neck but was met with the flat side of the weapon.

PENG

As she was sliding back with me pushing her, she twisted her body allowing me to pass her and flying towards the wall, I re oriented by body in midair and landed on the wall and pushed against it destroying it in the process and flying towards the stray again.

Though she was prepared for my flying attacks this time as she filled her axe with magical energy making it glow a sickly purple then she swung horizontally in my direction. I was slightly shocked that she would be this reckless because an attack like that would slice cleanly through these wooden destroy a neighbouring house,I would never be allowed to have a hunt alone again if innocent civilian were hurt during a battle that I was adamant on handling alone.

I felt a slight twitch on my back as my kagune tore through my skin and headed to the pseudo-getsuga tensho and flickered it upwards towards the ceiling. Using the kagune to snatch the weapon from her I went in close and opened up my fist, making a palm thrust I struck her on the solar plexus.

As she still trying to find her breath I willed my tentacles to attack where her beautiful upper half and lower abominable spider half were connected,

There was blood spilt everywhere was her torso was cut open, she fell to the ground as I turned attention to her lower body, hardening the appendages struck the body multiple times and piercing it.

Now that the garbage had been taken care of it was finally time for dinner, she was using her hand to crawl and reach her weapon. I kicked the axe further away from her, "Nee-chan you should be moving too much, you'll loose a lot of blood" I took both of her arms using the kagune and broke them.

She gave out a scream and I was thankful of her barrier as no one could come close to this house ,"Now with this you'll finally be able to relax and stay still" I went to the guy tied on the chair and patted him on the shoulder

"Hey Onii-chan you ok" he appeared to be in a state of shock as he didn't even react to me. I gave him a light smack on the head

"Your awake" he looked around the room scarily and then at me "Hey You'll let me go r-aaaaargh!" he screamed as I ripped his arms off left arm and went to the stray and knelt infront of her.

"You! do yo-aaaaaaaargh" I interrupted her from whatever she was about to say by cutting her stomach open, then I took the severed arm ripped it apart making tge bloodblood spray onto her innards.

"Lets dig in"

A Week Later

Occult Research Club

A week had passed since I ate the stray spider lady and that good tasting onii-chan, thogh I had to lie and tell Buchou that the stray had killed and devoured people of a number that I didn't know about. Since gangs and delinquents were involved, the police simply thought that this was a case of extreme gang violence. I didn't know where they came up with that explanation since Kuoh town did not gave much problems with violence.

Speaking about violence the last few days had totally been violent to the perverted senior Issei Hyoudou, he was killed by his fallen angel girlfriend on Thursday and was then reincarnated by Buchou that same day, They did cause a ruckus the on Friday morning at the school gates when they were still seen walking together to school. People were more disgusted and jealous of seeing one of the school's biggest pervert walking to closely and talking to the foreign beauty named Rias Gremory. She introduced him to the devil society or whatever she calls it, I just call it lunch.

On Monday he was attacked by some fedora wearing guy that tried to look like Alucard-sama, though Rias solved that issue out. On Wednesday which is last night he bumped roads with an Exorcist, his client was butchered and and nailed upside down like an animal by the said exorcist, the place looked beautiful with all the blood everywhere. And well today...

Slap

That wad a good slap, Though one of my clients usually asks me to slap her too, though she blushes sometimes when I do it and tells ne to step on her, she's really weird. I hope that Issei-san isn't like that.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that Sister."

Issei had made friends with a nun that was involved with his ex-girlfriend that had killed him. What surprised me was that the fallen we still in town, Buchou and her diplomatic-ish approach to things like this sometimes is worrying. We should have killed them the moment one of our clients died, that was bad business and they would stop summoning us if they found out about how artful that guy had been killed.

"Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about the ritual thing. The Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee of Asia's safety."

I knew that Buchou would give in, She didn't like to keep the family (her peerage) unhappy so I decided that I would go with him, maybe there'll be food there. I glanced at Kiba, He was frowning at the two arguing while nee-san was just standing there saying nothing. I knew she wanted to kill to the fallen as she had that look she gave when her eye shrink and she gives a small smile, I tried to always avoid her when she had it, Buchou called her a sadist though I didn't what that was and nobody would answer me when I asked for its meaning. Are they finshed yet?

Akeno-nee was whispering something into Buchou's ear. Whats that about anyways?, "

"I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will go out for a bit." Liar, you just don't want to admit that you want to help him on this.

"Nee-san are you also going" she came to where I was seeting and bent down to reach my eye level "I'm going to help Buchou on something, Take care of yourself Ok?" she smiled gently at me and slowly caressed my left cheek.

I know you are going to where the fallen angels are, I blushed instead of giving her a reply, Her hand was too soft that I would just relax while being touched by it.

"Its time to go Akeno"

"Yes Buchou"

Issei Hyoudou POV

After Buchou told me about the about the promotion of devil pieces, I was a bit a bit confused but I didn't have the time to think about it too much.

"Hyoudou-kun, Are you going?" of course I was going, I didn't have that argument with Buchou Just for show.

"Yeah, I am. I have to go. Asia is my friend after all. I'm the one who has to save her." I looked at the other two that were in the room, Koneko-chan and Takeshi.

"Uhm... since Buchou told you about being promoted then it's ok if we go with you, Isn't that right Kiba-kun". Though I didn't seem to know much about him as, Takeshi Himejima, Akeno-san's little Bishounen brother gave that reply.

He been quietly looking at me ever since I joined the peerage and Buchou would joke that he's shy around nee people. Though I didn't really believe that since he has a fan-club of beautiful onee-sama's but not like his sister, but like her, ge did seem well mannered but since I found out that Akeno-senpai is a bit of a sadist I was sure that the was something about that was off too, because ever since I was turned into a devil something about his cute smile felt very wrong to me.

But how would I break that news, that sometimes I would feel a bit of a killing intent from his smile that was worse than the one I got from that Insane exorcist. No one would believe me, especially his crazy fan-girls that had fallen inlove with him.

"We'll go with you, right Kiba-kun?" the shota looked at Koneko-chan with an expectant look, finally gave in with a sigh "I was going to go anyways"

"You see, we'll help you so don't worry" getting of the chair, he didn't even wait for us as he opened the door and left. It would appear that the patient and kind Akeno was blessed with an impatient little brother.

We followed after him without a word. "He's hungry again" I looked at Kiba as he said that, don't tell me he's gonna what to grab some food before we go.

"What do you mean by that Kiba?" He just smiled like he wad embarrassed at me "Never mind, we better hurry"

Fin

 **I hope this first chapter is received well**


End file.
